User talk:ToaFairon/The Creators of Gigas Magna
To-Do List Edit this list when you have completed one of the listed tasks. Articles for Creation *Antidax *Aura *Battle of Gigas Nui *Boreal *Capture of Norri *Capture of Tenik Nui *Capture of Xa Nui *Death Warriors *Desert Massacre *Doxkorm *Duel Beneath Xa Nui *Duel in Robotopolis *Duel in the Sky *Duel on the Warship *Duel with Fyxon *Fall of Life *Filax *First Duel with Death *Fyxon *Gali (The Last Apocalypse) *Gigas Magna Civil War *Guardians of Life *Hunt of Antidax *Ixgatro *Kanskar *Karzahni (Planet) *Kayfidax *Kaylek *Kodax War *Kondius *Kopaka (The Last Apocalypse) *Lewa (The Last Apocalypse) *Luren *Mephiles *Nostram *Odina Drone *Onua (The Last Apocalypse) *Order of Darkness *Pohatu (The Last Apocalypse) *Raid on Tilaria *Roki *Shadon *Tahu (The Last Apocalypse) *Tanma (The Last Apocalypse) *Tilaria *The Shattering *Toa Order *Underworld War *Vatsar *War with Spinorak *Xenia *Zinia Articles for Improvement Add Info *"Lizard" *Antidax *Brotherhood of Fear *Commander Skrall *Draconius *Fruit Agori *Fruit Glatorian War *Gaakhu-Nui *Hixia *Hydruka Nui *Ixtil *Lance of Light *Noctxia Guardians *Odina Drone Commanders *Poisonot *Pyrot *Shadow Pulse Blade *Skyrox *Toa Noctia *Water Gecko Spelling/Grammar Check/Possible Rewrite *Aquaeris 7 *Aquaeris Board *Brotherhood of Fear *Chameleo *Energy Cannon *Federation of Gaakhu-Nui *Fehja *Fisttak *Gaakhu-Nui *Gekkak-Nui *Horace *Hydro Spear *Iguantius *Jetrak *Kaluu *Killphi-Eliki Hybrid *Kotal *Leviathan *Leviathos' Blog: Servant of Evil *Necuas *Noctia *Noctian *Nuirak *Nynrah StarBlaster *Oceaus Magna *Razak (Biogecko) *Razor Fin *Reptisapeans *Seas of Shadows Universe *Shadrus *Skeel Bike *Slicer *Spinorak's Fortress *The Beast *The Hunter *Type 25 Matoran Jetpack *Unidentified Great Being *Vine Gecko *Zatith Add/Rewrite History Section *Aquaeris 7 *Aquaeris Board *Brotherhood of Fear *Brotherhood of Gigas Magna *Bug-Eyed *Federation of Gaakhu-Nui *Fisttak *Fruit Agori *Fruit Glatorian *Gaakhu-Nui *Gigas Magna Resistance *Gyron *Hixia *Horace *Hydro Spear *Hydruka Nui *Iguantius *Ixtil *Jetrak *Kaluu *Killphi-Eliki Hybrid *Kotal *Kunaku *Lance of Light *Leviathan *Nacht *Necuas *Noctia *Noctian *Nuirak *Nynrah StarBlaster *Oceaus Magna *Odina Drone Commander *Poisonot *Pyrot *Rantu *Razak (Biogecko) *Razor Fin *Reptisapeans *Seas of Shadows Universe *Shadow Pulse Blade *Shadrus *Slicer *Spinorak's Fortress *The Beast *The Hunter *Type 25 Matoran Jetpack *Unidentified Great Being *Vine Gecko *Zatith Add/Rewrite Abilities and Traits Section *Chameleo *Fisttak *Forsk *Forsk 2 *Gyron *Hixia *Horace *Hydro spear *Hydruka Nui *Iguantius *Ixtil *Jetrak *Kaluu *Killphi-Eliki Hybrid *Kotal *Kunaku *Lance of Light *Leviathan *Maka-Taka *Necuas *Noctian *Nuirak *Nynrah StarBlaster *Odina Drone Commanders *Poisonot *Pyrot *Raanu-G *Razak (Biogecko) *Razor Fin *Reptisapeans *Shadow Pulse Blade *Slicer *Shadrus *Siria *Skyrox *Tarix/Garix *The Beast *The Hunter *Type 25 Matoran Jetpack *Unidentified Great Being *Velnax *Vine Gecko *Zatith Add/Rewrite Members Section *Federation of Gaakhu-Nui *Gigas Magna Resistance *Glatorian Squad *Odina Drone Commanders *Reptisapeans *Toa Noctia Organize Article *Gekkak-Nui *Glatorian Squad *Noctia *Nuirak *Poisonot *Robotopolis *Seas of Shadows Universe Categorization *Categorize all known Gigas Magna pages *Categorize all known Gigas Magna images *Categorize all pages that appear in our storyline Moving *Cyro-claw to Cyro-Claw (Grammar check) *Gekkak-nui to Gekkak-Nui (Grammar check) *Hydro spear to Hydro Spear (Grammar check) *The Federation of Gaakhu-Nui to Federation of Gaakhu-Nui (Grammar check) *Vine gecko to Vine Gecko (Grammar check) Possible Moving *Aquareris Board to Aquaeris Board (Possible spelling error) *Fall of the Glatorian fortress building contest to Fall of the Glatorian Building Contest (Grammar check) *Killphi-Eliki hybrid to Killphi-Eliki Hybrid (Grammar check) Templates *Add this to all character pages Sacho Nui HOW IS IT SPELLED? Is it "Sacho Nui" or "Sacho-Nui?" Both spellings have been used, and I want to know which is the correct one. None can survive the power of the Slicer The spelling It is spelled like: Sacho Nui.